Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Story Intro
NEXT: Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 1 The Story Intro for Poképark 3: Wonders Return. ''Today. Today..... I'm telling you all the story of a recent adventure my friends had. This is the story about the Dark Cell, a dark, negative cell that was used to destroy nearly all realms in this universe... The cell was created in an unknown location, there were trying to recreate a Zygarde Cell's energy to use it for their "own" purposes... But it never worked as it seemed. Reason? Because the Dark Cell was created by cruel people who wished to rule all universes... Arceus banished the Cell to another universe, hoping it would be lost forever. Until now..... This. Is the story of the last time we heard of that cell.. It is a tale of emotion.... '' -Text when starting the Game Plot *We are shown to the sky, then we are brought to Pikachu and Piplup, playing there usual game of chase* Piplup: That was fun, what should we do next Pikachu? *Pikachu didn't say a word, and just stood there* Piplup: Yeah, I'm still remembering what happened during that Wish Park incident too. It's been long since anyone's been talking about that. *Pikachu nodded his head, remembering the events of Wish Park* Piplup: Let's just go the Cove Area, I heard it's pretty crowded there. *All of a sudden, a Patrat was running to the Cove Area and bumped into Pikachu and Piplup* Patrat: Oh, sorry about that. Piplup: What happened? What makes you so eager to run like that? Patrat: Me and my friends were just hanging out. Then all of a sudden, a mysterious Portal opens up in the middle of the Cove Area. Piplup: A.. Portal? Patrat: Precisely, I was trying to find other Pokémon to bring to the Cove Area, so they could see it for themselves. I think the portal is still there, and I think your Friends went to investigate that mysterious Void. Piplup: Then let's go, Patrat, lead the way. Patrat: Alright. *Pikachu and Piplup followed Patrat to the Cove Area, where they found Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott, and a few others staring at the Portal* Ralts: What even is that? I know it's a portal but there has to be something on the other side! Jolteon: It looks strange, I can even feel that there is a spooky being, staring back at us through that portal... Trubbish: Oh! Patrat! You came back, and who are those two you brought? Patrat: These two are Piplup and Pikachu, they were the only ones I could get. Trubbish: Well while you were gone, more Pokémon came to see what was going on. And the Portal seems to look bigger than before. *Patrat saw the portal again to notice the Portal's slight growth* Patrat: Well, that is weird, how about I check it out. *Pikachu then ran to the portal, where Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott were still looking at the portal* Patrat: Or... Pikachu could go instead. Heh. *Pikachu went to Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig, who then noticed that they were in some sort of trance, Pikachu somehow got them snapped out of the trance* Tepig: What? What happened? Snivy: It seems as if we were not our normal selves, the only thing I remember is staring at this pitch-black, empty Void for too long. Oshawott: We really need to be more careful. *Pikachu decided to go through the Portal, regardless of what could be on the other side* Tepig: Oh, well of your going, then I'm going too. *Tepig went through the portal, before Snivy and Oshawott followed Tepig as well* *Pikachu is seen in what appears to be nothing but darkness, who then notices Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott coming out of the portal* Oshawott: What is this place? Tepig: It seems to be.. Nothing.. Snivy: Then why are we standing here for? Let's go back to Poképark and tell everyone there is nothing on the other side. Oshawott: Agreed. *Pikachu and his Friends went back to the Cove Area where everyone looked more worried than before* Vaporeon: Oh thank goodness you're all back, we were quite scared. Oshawott: There isn't anything on the other side of the Portal though, we seem to be safe for now, Snivy: They only thing we could probably worry about is for how much time the Portal will stay. ???: What's this? Some confused Pokémon not knowing how long it will last? Oshawott: *To the voice* Yeah, you got that righ- *Oshawott then notices that the voice is not ordinary* Wait, who are you anyway? ???: I wouldn't want to show. *A silhouette then appears in the sky out of nowhere* ???: Wanna know what's strange? I didn't even activate it yet. Piplup: Activate what? ???: You're right in front of it. *Pikachu then notices what the Being is talking about, it is talking about the portal* ???: Well, hopefully I didn't waste to much time, because I have other plans. Other plans with You in them. Have fun. *The Portal activates, and starts to swallow anything near it* Patrat: *Worried while the breeze of the Void blew to him* Is this what this "Activation" probably meant?! *Patrat struggled to stay on the ground, before being sucked into the Portal, along with all the other Pokémon at the Cove Area, including Trubbish and Jolteon. After then, there weren't any Pokémon left at the Cove Area* ???: Zeh heh heh heh heh. That wraps about it, I'll be meeting most of you in the other world. A world full of new strangers. *The mysterious being vanished, without a trace* TO BE CONTINUED..... List of Characters that appeared * Pikachu * Piplup * Oshawott * Snivy * Tepig * Patrat * Trubbish * Vaporeon * Jolteon * Ralts * Gothita * Gothorita * Pansage * Pansear * Panpour * (Unknown being, going to be revealed soon) * Minccino * Scraggy * Deerling Trivia * Piplup makes a reference to Wish Park from PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond by saying 'he remembers the Wish Park Incident'. Category:Poképark 3: Wonders Return